the_dragons_neckfandomcom-20200214-history
Recent Changes
October 27th, 2019 (Part 2) * Disenchanting a Magical Item should now provide materials. * Reforging will now be taught in both Trademeet and Murann. * Murann Enchanter will now teach the profession. * Corrected an issue with Evasion applying to PCs. * Corrected some Faction issues. * Scaled down some Ore Deposits for easier access. * Verified Mining pick is sold at Trademeet Ironworks * The following Priests should now offer Healing services: ** Temple of Umberlee (Murann) ** Temple of Valkur (Murann) ** Temple of Selune (Murann) ** Temple of Waukeen (Trademeet) ** Temple of Valkur (Vergerborg Haven) * Added a new command "!xpnotify" ** Using this will trigger additional XP notifications when creatures are killed. This is off by default. ** Corrected the math calculation for the notification. * Corrected an issue with RPXP not applying to characters at level 4. * Corrected a recurring issue with Trauma and Healing Kits along with ensuring they are sold at the Starter Merchant as well as the Herbalist in Trademeet. * Numerous area corrections/adjustments/tweaks. * Corrected Loot Quantity Calculations October 27th, 2019 * Corrected entry-dialog which will disable access to the world if your character is a restricted character and not approved yet. * Ore Pick now required to harvest Ore Nodes. * Level Cap Increased to 6. * Profession Trainers should now notify you to confirm learning a profession. * Resting will now consume food. * The !r command was incorrectly using "pickpocket" instead of Sleight of Hand. Corrected to the following: ** "!r soh" or "!r sleight of hand" * Scavenge Nodes, Ore Nodes and Herbalism Nodes should now produce their appropriate items for players upon successful harvest. * Healing Kit, Healing Kit +1, Healing Kit +3 and Trauma Kit have been updated and should be functional. * Weaponsmith in Trademeet has been slapped and will now sell weapons. * Removed some redundant text notifies. * Sigismund in Trademeet had some dialog corrected. * Alarick in Murann Harbor now has a functioning store. * Feather Skin removed from Herbalism possibilities. * Loot System corrected. ** Players, when in groups, should expect a minimum of 3 items to appear while looting. ** Solo players will see a range of 1-3 items. October 24th, 2019 * Animal Companions have been completely overhauled. October 21st, 2019: * Druid ** New ability: Animal Shape * Fighter ** New abilities added: Bravery, Rally, Charge and Second Wind. ** Costly Defense Replaced with Vengeance and upgraded. * Spell changes ** Protection Alignment / Circle against Alignment / Aura against Alignment. October 20th, 2019: * Sorcerer Changes ** Cantrips now have 20 casts per day at level 2 (down from 100). ** Number of casts of level 1 spells per day is now as follows: *** Level 1: 4 (no change) *** Level 2: 6 (down from 9) *** Level 3: 7 (down from 10) *** Level 4 and Beyond: 9 (down from 11) *Paladin Changes **Kit Reduced (Final Stand Removed) *Bard Changes **''Bonus Feat delayed 2 levels.'' Ability Spell Modifications: * All stat boost spells (STR, DEX, CON, WIS, INT, CHA) now give a blanket +4 to the stat instead of 1d4+1. ** Spell Duration decreased to 5min + 1min/caster level. ** Empowered grants +6 to the stat. ** Maximized grants +7 to the stat. AC Spell Modifications: * The following spells now have a Duration of: 5 Minutes + 1 Minute/Caster Level: ** Mage Armour - Sorc, Wiz, Bard ** Barkskin - Druid, Ranger. Additionally the AC amount was changed. *** Level 1: +1 *** Level 6: +2 *** Level 10: +3 *** Level 14: +4 ** Magic Vestment - Cleric ** Shield of Faith - Paladin, Cleric